vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Serza5/Elitist
I like to think i'm not an elitist fan, but it seems that in this day and age, it's hard not to see yourself as one if you actually have knowledge on the software beyond what's most popular. Like there's certianly nothing wrong with knowing more than others, oh no that's not what i'm trying to get at. But have you ever looked at a friend, who only enjoys a small portion of the franchise, and think that you and they like completely different things even though it's from the same thing? Although again there's nothing wrong with liking something for different reasons than others but it still feels un-settling don't you think? I've mentioned it a couple times before (and it still bothers me, I really do need to sort it out although unfortunately this person seems more obsessed with this MMO than actually talking to me), but I had this arguement over one person because I was, apparently, "disrespecting her view point on the series". Needless to say this is the thing I find concerning, to which I think "Am I being a big fat elitist?". Elitist of course, in this fandom, mostly refers to people on the likes of VO who would mock anyone who'd so dare try to imply that the Cryptons where the only Vocaloids/ worth caring about. Am I as bad as that? Well "at least not that bad" would be the best way to put it. I don't beleive that anyone should be mocked for what they like regardless of how popular it is but I do go out my way to make it clear that people who listen to only a small part of Vocaloid as a whole are "narrow minded" (which triggers un-wanted memories of an arguement I had here but moving on). But if it's clearly "not that bad" then it shouldn't be a problem right? Only people do take offense to that, as made clear to me as I had to endure my friend shouting at me all because I didn't want them to use the word "originals" to refer to the Crypton-oids. "But Serza, why bring this up now when that happened butt ages ago?" it's because I think about this everytime I seem to write a comment somewhere on here. Most of these comments by me these days seem to be directed at newbs/noobs trying to correct them on something they did wrong, or what I beleive is to be wrong, which often results in arguement. Not only that but there's so much sarcasm in my recent posts that I could read them in GLaDOS' voice, and you don't get much more "Elitist" than sarcastic comments. Not that I do that all the time but it's popping up more frequently, that and just generally "annoyed/angry" comments. Maybe I am that bad? Or just attracted to "stupid comments"? What can be said here is that I certianly like to think, well actually no I don't, because it's depressing, just like this topic. Only reason i'm publishing is that there is somehow a massive chunk of text I don't feel like letting go to waste. But I suppose it'll entertain someone, like someone who finds this so ridiculous they just laugh at it. Category:Blog posts